The Love Letter
by B-Man33
Summary: Kit Fisto has been wanting to tell Aayla about how he truly feels about her for a long time, but was just too nervous to tell it to her face to face. So he comes to the conclusion writing a letter to her is the next best thing. Is it?  Read and find out.


**NOTE. I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS (EVEN THOUGH THAT WOULD BE SO DOPE) AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OR STORY LINES.**

"What do you think that I should do Bly?" asked Kit Fisto to the clone commander sitting in the chair next to him.

"Do whatever you think is best sir. You can tell her or not tell her. The choice is yours" replied the clone commander.

For the longest time Kit Fisto has loved Aayla Secura, ever since he first set his eyes on her when he was a newly promoted Jedi Knight and she was a padawan. To him she was the most beautiful women in the entire universe. He would give anything to be with her, even if it meant leaving the Jedi Order. It was killing him inside that he did not know if she felt the same way about him, and he was very scared to tell her his feelings because the two have a very good friendship and did not want to take the chances of ruining that friendship unless he was sure that she felt the same way.

For the past month Kit, Aayla, and all of their men had been assigned to a new star cruiser, the _Nocturne_. Being on the cruiser together gave the two Jedi a lot of time to spend together. When did not have Jedi business to attend to they would spend their time sparring, playing cards and games, or sometimes even just talking, usually their experience's as Jedi. Kit loved every minute of it. Just being around her made him feel great. The only thing is that the urge to tell Aayla about his true feelings for her was growing and growing every day now. Right now Kit and Commander Bly were in Kit's private quarters. Kit told Bly about how he felt about Aayla and Kit was surprised about how ok Bly had been with it. They were now discussing the task of Kit telling Aayla his true feelings.

"Bly you have been working with Aayla for a long time. Does she ever talk about me?" Kit asked the clone.

"She talks about you once in a while sir" replied Bly.

"Well what does she say when she talks about me?" asked Kit immediately.

"She usually always talks about how you are such a good friend to her and about how you are always one of the people who she can go to pretty much anything with. Stuff like that" said Bly.

"Does she ever talk about me in a romantic way?" asked Kit.

"No sir" replied Bly.

This made Kit's heart sink a little.

"But that does not mean that there isn't a chance that she could have romantic feelings for you sir" said Bly.

"True" responded Kit.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Bly.

Kit sat there in silence for a few moments before he responded.

"I don't know. I really want to tell her, but what if she does not like me the same way. It could ruin our whole friendship forever" said Kit.

"Sir even if she does not feel the same way about you, I'm pretty sure that the two of you would still be friends" said Bly.

The two of them just sat there for over five minutes before Kit finally spoke again.

"Ok…..I'm going to tell her….but how should I do it?" said Kit.

"Why don't you just walk up to her and tell her when the two of you are in private, like in her room or something?" said Bly.

"No. I don't think that I would be able to get the words out of my mouth in that situation. I would be too nervous to tell her that I love her to her face" replied Kit with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Well what if you tell her through a hologram" suggested Bly.

"No. I would still be too nervous in that situation" replied Kit.

"We need to think of a way for me to tell her, but so that I don't have to be there when I tell her. That way I won't be as nervous" said Kit.

Once again the two sat there in deep thought for several minutes. It was almost ten minutes before Bly finally spoke up with an idea that might work.

"How about if you write a letter to her on Holo-Print and slide it under the door to her quarters and run away before she opens the door to see who slide it under her door. That way you don't have to be there when she reads the message" said Bly.

"Bly you are freckin brilliant. Go into my top desk drawer and grab me out a holo print" said Kit.

Bly searched through his draw and found a Holo-Print and handed it to the Nautolan Jedi. Then the two thought of what to write in Kit's message to Aayla, debating on certain things that should be put in or taken out. Finally after over an hour and a half the letter was finished.

"So sir what do you think?" Bly asked Kit.

"I think that if this does not work then I am screwed" replied Kit with a bit of a laugh in his tone.

Kit then spent a few minutes reading over the letter, making sure that it was perfect.

"Well I guess it's now or never" said Kit as he stood up from his chair.

"Do you want me to go with you sir?" asked Bly. 

"No Bly. This is something that I have to do alone" responded Kit.

"Understood sir. Do you want me to wait here for you?" asked Bly.

"Yeah that would be nice" said Kit as he moved towards the door.

"Good luck sir" said Bly.

Kit took a deep breath.

"Thanks Bly" he responded as he walked out the door.

It was about a three minute walk from Kit's quarters to Aayla's. During this walk Kit kept telling himself in his mind that this was a good idea. The only thing was that as he was getting closer and closer to Aayla's quarters he was starting to go back on the whole plan. He kept on telling his gut that he was going to follow through on the plan, but as he was moving even closer to his destination the thought of ditching the plan was growing and growing. Kit had stopped to think this whole thing over, but he then realized that he had stopped right in front of Aayla's door. It was now the moment of truth. He could take the chance to gain his true love or wimp out and never know if she feels the same way.

Finally Kit bent down in front of her door and was about to slide the Holo-Print under her door when his hand stopped in a frozen like state. He wanted to slide it under the door, but his arm would not move. Kit was starting to think again that this whole thing was a bad idea, except this time he was staying with that thought. He could not do this he thought to himself. Kit, still crouched down, started to pull his arm back to put the Holo-Print in his pocket when suddenly the door in front of him opened. A pair of boots had appeared in front of him. Very slowly Kit raised his head to see, leaning against the door frame with her arms folded, Aayla Secura looking down at him with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing Kit?" asked the blue Twi'lek Jedi.

Kit tried to respond, but no words would come out of his mouth.

"Uhhhhhh…..Ummmmmmm" was all that Kit could say.

Kit was still crouched down on the floor and Aayla was still looking down at him.

"Well?" asked Aayla.

Kit did the first thing that came to his mind. He pulled himself up and ran down the hall as fast as he possibly could, leaving Aayla still standing there, looking very confused.

Kit did not stop running all the way back to his quarters. He burst through the door as fast as he could and shut it behind him, locking it.

"Son of a bitch I am such an idiot" yelled Kit as he banged his fists on the door.

"What happened" asked Bly.

"She opened the door and saw me, so I ran away as fast as I could".

"Did you at least give her the letter first" asked Bly.

"No. I decided against it at the last minute" responded Kit.

"Well don't worry sir. Maybe you can try again later".

"Ya I guess so" Kit said as he reached into his robe pocket. "In the meantime lets keep this som…" as he stopped mid-sentence and a look of horror came over his face.

"What's wrong sir" asked Bly.

"The Holo-Print. It's gone" said Kit.

"What, are you sure" asked a nervous Bly.

"Yes I'm sure. I thought I put it in my robe pocket as I ran away, but I must have dropped it somewhere" said Kit.

"We need to find that Holo-Print" said Bly.

"No duh we do" responded Kit.

The two spent the next hour searching all the area's that Kit ran through earlier. Unfortunately their search proved to be unsuccessful. Bly put out a message to all the clones to be on a look out for a Holo-Print that might be laying around. He told them that it was an important Jedi document and that if it turns up, it must be returned to Kit.

Kit was waiting the whole rest of the day, hoping that someone would find the Holo-Print, but nothing turned up. This really started to worry him.

Late that night Kit was up on the command bridge, sitting in the commanders chair. He had been sitting there for over two hours in silence, thinking about where the Holo-Print might be and what Aayla must think about happened earlier that day. Kit was able to avoid seeing Aayla the rest of the day because he did not want to face her at this time. So when all of the clones had bunked in for the night, Kit found that he was not tired at all, not with everything on his mind at the moment. So he decided to sit in the command bridge where he knew he would be able to be alone, or so he thought.

As Kit was sitting in the commanders chair thinking about how Aayla must have reacted to him running off earlier, a voice spoke up.

"Since the day I first caught site of you, I knew that you were special".

This voice surprised Kit greatly. He did sense anybody else in the room, and it was fairly dark, except for the stars outside dimly lighting up parts of the room.

"For years you and I have considered ourselves to be very close friends".

Kit was looking around rapidly, but could not see anybody or anything.

"And I still care for you as a friend, but I also care for you in another, deeper way".

Kit activated his lightsaber and started to slowly walk around.

"I have been wanting to let you know for a long time now, but I was too nervous to say anything to you".

As Kit listened to the voice, what it was saying sounded familiar to him.

"And I was not sure how to let you know because I was too nervous to tell it to you face to face".

Then it hit Kit. The voice was reading his love letter to Aayla.

"So this is my way of telling you".

Where is this voice coming from.

"I love you Aayla. I have loved you for many years. Your stunning beauty and kindness are like none that I have never seen. I know that the Jedi Codes forbid us from having a relationship, but I would do anything, even leave the Jedi Order if it meant being with you. If you do not feel the same way then I completely understand and I hope with all of my being that we can still be friends. I just wanted to let you know how I truly felt".

Kit just stood there in a shocked state for a few moments before he finally was able to pull himself together and speak.

"Ok whoever you are where are you and where did you get that Holo-Print?" demanded Kit, his lightsaber still activated.

Suddenly a from behind him a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his stomach.

"I found it just outside my door when you ran off earlier silly" said a women from behind him.

Kit immediately jumped forward and turned around. There facing him was Aayla Secura.

"Aayla…..I…uhhhhh" spoke a very nervous Kit.

"So this was a very interesting letter you wrote Kit" spoke Aayla with a sly look on her face.

"Well…ya…I mean….".

"Now why did you feel so nervous about telling me all this. I thought we agreed that we could talk to each other about absolutely everything" said Aayla.

"Well ya but…..i was just so nervous that…well…that you wouldn't feel the same way about me…and then our friendship might be…..".

That was all Kit could get out before he was cut off by Aayla wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

The greatest feeling flooded Kit's body. It was a feeling that he had never felt before, but it was the greatest feeling in the world. He knew that he did not want this feeling to ever fad away. Kit wrapped his arms around Aayla's waist and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. Kit could feel Aayla's tounge slip through his lips and start attacking his tongue, which he responded by attacking hers back. The two stayed locked in their deep imbrace for several minutes before they finally released their lips. They just stared into each other's eye's as if they were looking at each other for the first time. In a way they were because now they were looking at each other finally knowing that they both felt the same way.

Kit took Aayla's hands in his and led her over to the commander's chair. When Kit sat down he pulled Aayla down so that she was sitting on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She gently rested her head against his.

"So what about the Jedi Codes? It is forbidden for Jedi to form attachments and if the council found out we would both receive very severe punishments" said Kit.

"Well there are something's that the council does not need to know about" responded Aayla.

Kit simply smiled at her as he pulled her into another kiss. The couple sat there in each other's arms, not wanting to let go. All was good. All was peaceful. Nothing was ahead of them except their new love and the endlessness of space, filled with many wonders.

**AUTHORS NOTE – YO YO WHAT GOOD EVERYBODY. IM BACK. SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT PUBLISHED A STORY IN ABOUT EIGHT MONTHS. OVER THE SUMMER MY LABTOP DID NOT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD AND I DID WANT TO USE MY PARENTS COMPUTER. PLUS NOW THAT IM A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL I HAVE SO MUCH WORK FOR BOTH SCHOOL AND APPLYING TO COLLEGE. PLUS I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO THINK OF ANY GOOD STORY IDEA'S IN MONTHS. I DID HAVE A FEW AND I ATTEMPED TO WRITE A STORY BASED ON THOSE IDEA'S, BUT THEY TURNED OUT TO BE COMPLETE CRAP. SO I THOUGHT OF THIS STORY IDEA ABOUT THREE DAYS AGO, SPENT THE NEXT TWO DAYS THINKING ABOUT THE STORY LINE, AND FINALLY TONIGHT SPENT THE LAST FOUR HOURS TYPING AWAY LIKE A MAD MAN. HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY AND I AM GOING TO DO MY BEST TO PUNCH SOME MORE STORIES OUT REAL SOON. DAMN IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK IN THE GAME. HOLLA. **


End file.
